


YWKON visual guides

by rarmaster



Series: YWKON [23]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: just a bunch of images my good dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: visual guides for concepts like core crystals / ether lines / non ToS characters that are present in YWKON





	1. YWKON basics

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr fucking nuked these from the site so instead of fucking around with dreamwidth i'm just gonna put 'em here, instead

**Core crystals**

core crystals can come in any color.

more aegis core crystals, because the shape of aegis core crystals is Very important (it's shaped a bit like a cross, except the arms are sort of rounded), while regular blades all get diamonds.

and one final Aegis Zelos from Ruri "Nyxokal" Undertale, because this image is iconic

oh and Colette's fused core crystal, which is mentioned chapter 1, looks like this (thank you Aera!!)

**Ether lines**

color of ether lines matches blade's ether. 

word description: ether lines connect core crystal (placed always in the collarbone) to an open circle drawn around their belly button. open circles are drawn on their shoulders, and there's an open circle at the small of their back, connected to the circles on their shoulders by a triangle with the three circles serving as each point. The shoulder circles sit Literally On The Joint, so you can't see the full circle when observing from the front or back, only half. ether lines also connect the circles on the shoulder to open circles drawn on the backs of the blade's hands, trailing down the top of their arm. there's an open circle drawn in the palm of their hand and trail up the underside of their arm as well. If a blade were to lift their arm to the sky, a continuous line would be drawn from the circle in their palm, down their arm, and then all the way down their body to an open circle drawn around the ball of their ankle. blades also have ether lines trailing up the inside of their legs as well. do these lines connect to anything in the crotch area? that's a question i'm too cowardly to answer!

xc2 canon's take on ether lines can be seen here--note these are normally not visible by default because xc2 is a coward

(more [here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/556926015008407563/730516523290198178/unknown.png) and [here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/556926015008407563/730520337510432838/img0075.jpg))

more ether lines pictures ft crop tops and "oh god I didn't know how to draw these characters yet"

I have other, better images for ether lines, but they're all spoilers lol.

while i'm here: concept art for blades bleeding ether, since ether isn't affected by gravity and Floats

**aegis swords**

every other character has the same weapons as they did in canon (Kratos has flamberge, specifically, though, I need to say) but Aegis swords are special. and by that I mean they're just Mythra's sword because it's the most valid design.

**YWKON world map**

([full size here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/601098567762968591/601099130474856450/ywkon_map.png))

"rar have you ever stuck to this map 100%?" seeing as I only drew it for RP shenanigans months after finishing YWKON, no, but it's good to know it exists, right......?

that's all the basics. more specific key visuals for later chapters (4 and 5, mostly), featuring Big Spoilers will be next chapter


	2. YWKON spoilers (chapters 4 and 5)

**Mithos' fused-with-Martel core crystal, sort of**

** **

(shitty pen doodle, it's fine) (also I just love it)

**chapter 4 spoilers**

Mithos' rainbow core crystal

concept:

in practice:

**Mithos' broken wings**

they probably were just Rainbow Bullshit before his core crystal got stabbed, but in late chapter 4 I described them as "like shattered glass had been spread behind him in the semblance of wings" so I, well, drew a very elaborate fanart for that

**chapter 5 spoilers**

let's open on Mithos glitching asethetic

and then some shitty architect doodles

and one real-ass Architect drawing


	3. everything comes back in turn visual guide

this one has a ton of Non-ToS characters. no spoilers, so they're listed in order of appearance!

Malos 

[gently shakes XC2's lighting engine--]

Also like, casual clothes Malos aesthetic? [Check this out.](https://rarmaster.tumblr.com/post/179945185775/please-consider-unlike-minoth-malos-would-not-be) Please it's him and Lora arm-wrestling it's 1) very good 2) probably what he's actually wearing in YWKON (though I think he leans more towards long-sleeves.)

Hugo - though he probably doesn't look baby faced bc this is a picture of him at "eighteen" and he's like. in his 30s in ywkon skdfljsfm

Morag - wearing Formal Attire, at this meeting

Morag ft her wife/blade Brighid (because its' important and I love her stupid hat, unfortunately)

Jin (ft Lora)

Lora

Anna - lines by Ruri, colors by me


End file.
